


Don't Care

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Lust, Pining, Smut, inappropriate feelings, inappropriate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: Jo has feelings for John she can't quite control. She is about to break apart from want and lust, but is afraid of what might happen if she tells it like it is.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/John Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Don't Care

John’s chest is heaving as he leans forward trying to catch his breath after running for dear life. Jo knows he’s pissed, it’s as if she can smell it in the air, yet she feels she made the right choice. She’s sure the thing would have killed him if she hadn’t intervened, but she sees that he disagrees.

“Don’t you care about anything? You could have gotten us killed! You could be dead, and so could I!” 

She doesn’t answer him right away. She thinks he’s wrong, so bloody wrong. She knows it deep down that if she had let him face it alone he would surely be dead, that he’d have had no chance without her, but she can’t find the right words. She lets her head fall forward, her long blond hair falling in front of her face guarding it from his glare.

“Fuck! At least care enough to answer me!” He barks and her head snaps back up.

“But that’s just it! I did it because I care, John!” She spits the words at him. “So fucking much!”

“What the hell does that mean, Jo?” He asks, and just the sound of his voice saying her name so low and gravelly sends shivers down her spine.

Jo kicks the gravel under her feet with her combat boots and knows that whatever she says in reply, it won’t be what he wants to hear. He wants to hear that it meant nothing, that she doesn’t care about him, not like that anyways, but she’s so damn tired of keeping everything bottled up. She just wants to say it like it is. She wants to tell him that she has the biggest, most inappropriate crush on him. She wants to say that she wants him bad. She wants to tell him that she can’t keep him out of her mind whenever she’s in the shower and slides her hand down her toned belly and over that little patch of dark blonde curls to pleasure herself. She wants to tell him that she has to bite her lips as not to whimper his name as she comes on her own fingers in fear that he will hear her in the other room.

“Jo?” John looks down at her, pins her to the spot with his brown eyes. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

Fuck it. She’ll say it, just the way it is. She’ll tell him the whole dirty truth and hope to dear God he won’t kick her to the curb.

***

John has seen it, of course he has. He has seen how she looks at him sometimes when she thinks he’s not paying attention. He has seen how she’ll blush if he gets a little too close, or calls her some silly name to make fun or make a motel manager or police officer believe she’s his daughter. He’s not an idiot, he knows the effect he has on her, but he doesn’t like it, he wishes it wasn’t so. It’s wrong.

Sadly John has also seen how she looks in cute little shorts, sundresses and those jeans that hug her subtle little curves in just the right way. He has seen the plump arch of her upper lip which almost makes him forget whose kid she is. He has seen how she laughs and flips her hair when she’s trying to hustle some guy at pool or flirt her way out of a parking ticket, and he’s hanging back letting her work her magic. He has seen her coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her wet, blonde hair falling down her naked shoulders making the towel wet and heavy around her young, twenty-year-old frame, and he has felt the effect of that sight as blood rushes to his cock and he needs to excuse himself and get the hell away from her before he does something he knows he shouldn’t.

Jo opens her mouth three times and stops herself before she finally answers him. John can feel his heartbeat everywhere, even in his ears.

“I care, John,” Jo says, her voice tiny and meek, so unlike the sassy girl he knows. “I care about you. More than you know. More than you _ want  _ to know.” 

Jo stops and John can tell she’s having trouble building up enough nerve to say what she has to say. She thinks he doesn’t know, that she is about to drop some kind of bomb, but John knows. He isn’t sure whether he wants it to be said out loud though. As long as they keep this veil of silence around it he can pretend not to know and she can live in this dreamland where her secret is safe, but he also wants it to be spoken and for them to finally indulge in this dirty, sinful lust. He wants to grab hold of her little waist with his big, strong, weathered hands and throw her on the bed of his truck to finally taste her and fuck her like he knows he can. He wants that more than anything. He wants it enough not to care about the precautions anymore.

“I want to know,” he says, his voice coming out a little more gruff than he’d like and he knows everything is about to change.

***

Jo’s heart is pounding in her chest. She thinks he doesn’t know what he’s asking. He doesn’t know what she wants to say. He doesn’t know how she pines for him, but she’s gonna tell him anyways. It’s time. Whatever happens in the next few minutes it will be worth it. If he shoots her down at least she’ll know, and she’ll be free.

“You asked for it,” she mumbles under her breath before she goes on. “I care about you, and I want you John.” She swallows hard before she can get the rest out. “I want us,  _ together _ .”

“And what does that mean exactly?” He asks, and pins her to the spot once again with those dark eyes which seem to have grown even darker over the span of the last few seconds.

“It means I want to be with you,” she says, then hears how that sounds, hears what he must think she’s asking of him. “Not like a girlfriend or anything, I know that’s not your thing, but you know…  _ physically _ .”

He doesn’t answer her to begin with, he just keeps staring and for a moment she hates him for it, for keeping her hanging like that. However, it is quickly forgotten. John steps forward, still not saying a word, and gets close enough for Jo to smell the leather of his jacket and the gun oil still lingering on his hands from their near brush with death. Jo can hardly contain herself anymore, but still doesn’t move a muscle: she took the first step, she told him how she feels and now it’s up to John to make the next move.

When he finally takes hold of her chin with his thumb and forfinger and moves in to lay his lips on hers, she almost squeals into his mouth. Finally, it’s happening, Jo is getting everything she wants. She gets to be someone he can think of in a romantic way, a woman he wants to kiss and not just some young thing playing hunter. His lips are sweet and soft against hers at first, barely close enough to touch, but soon he crashed deeper towards her. His beard scratches against the delicate skin of Jo’s chin and upper lip and she moans against him. Their tongues dance and she craves to be closer, grabs hold of his jacket and pulls him in. 

It is as if her want and force wakes him up and pulls him back down to earth. He stops and Jo can’t do anything, but stop as well.

“Sweetheart…” He grumbles and looks down at his boots as he pulls away from the kiss and Jo is scared half to death of what it might mean.

***

Jo grabs hold of his jacket and pulls him closer. For the first time John can actually feel what he’s been thinking about in his dirtiest, most forbidden fantasies; the heat of her young, tight body against his broad frame, the way her perky breasts press against his own chest, the fact that he can feel his own body be big and strong enough in comparison to scoop her up of the ground and lay her down on the back of his truck like she weighs nothing. 

John breaks from the kiss before he lets all those dirt thoughts go to his head, before he lets  _ her  _ go to his head and pulls him into something he knows he won’t be able to stop. The decision of what’ gonna happen next is definitely not one to be taken lightly, and he has to be the grown up here, he has to make sure she really knows what she wants.

“Sweetheart…” He grumbles and looks down at his boots as he pulls away from her kiss.

A moment of silence follows, John doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and scare her away, but still wants her to understand what she’s about to unleash between them. Jo looks baffled, almost scared in fact, and John is afraid to ask her why.

“Sweetheart,” he says again before he continues, “you sure about this?”

“So fucking sure, John,” she blurts out, her relief twinkling at him in her hazel eyes.

John wastes no time, he has her off the ground in three seconds flat, cupping her tight ass in his rugged paws. He carries her over to the bed of the truck, all the while Jo’s dainty fingers are tussled in his salt and pepper hair and John can’t believe it’s all really happening. He can feel her very essence with every sense he’s got, in every molecule of his body, he can feel how much he wants her and how every moment of his life, good or bad, has led up to this very moment. 

John finally lays her down and watches her scoot further up before he goes in the cabin to find a blanket. When it’s finally on the bed and Jo is on it, he follows her up there. 

John traces kisses along her jawline and feels her staggered breath against his ear and neck, its soft brush almost making him break out in goose pimples. She’s so soft, so perfect. The noises she makes as he moves south and down her neck makes him throb with wants and John wonders how much longer he can keep the animal in him caged before he rips every piece of clothing off their bodies.

***

Jo is naked. It happened so fast that she can’t really recall how it happened. Not the events and conversation leading up to it of course, that was painfully slow, as if time was punishing her for wanting something too badly, but every moment from John’s kiss to him laying her down on the truck bed and tearing off her clothes has gone by so fast. Again, it is as time is punishing her by letting these precious moments dart past by the speed of light. She wants it to last. She wants this night to be as long as it possibly can, before they have to face the cold light of the classic morning after, she knows she’ll still want him, but who knows if he will.

Even though Jo is buck naked, John is not. Not yet, but he’s working on it. His leather jacket has been tossed to the side on the back of the truck, and his boots have been kicked off.Jo’s breath catches in her throat he unbuttons his flannel shirt and she sees the grey and black curls of his burly chest reveal themselves. It’s not like she’s never seen them before, but this time it’s different, so very different. Whenever she’s watched him get out of the bathroom in the morning, standing on her bare feet on some shaggy motel room carpet, trying not to think of what a stain might be, waiting for her turn at a crappy shower with cracked tiles and bad water pressure, she’s seen that naked chest and felt the want as a sting in her chest. Now, when she knows what’s about to happen, the want is not so much like a sting, but more a steady burning fire, growing strong and all consuming. 

When John in finally down to his last, little piece of clothing Jo props herself up on her elbows. She

It’s as if his hands are everywhere at once

***

John knows how innocent Jo is all too well. He ’ s seen the way her cheeks flush when a young waiter, gas station attendant or college boy tries his best moves on her. Of course she can put on a convincing enough show when she needs to. She can play the part of the vixen when hustling some poor oaf at pool or fishing for information in a local tavern, but that is different. In those instances she ’ s not  _ Jo _ , yet it still always makes his gut twist and his hands ball into fists if ever one of them touches her, be it as simple as a hand on her shoulder or forearm. No, in those situations she ’ s someone else, someone who eats men for breakfast and still has room for seconds. But John knows who she really is, how if one of them ever took it too far she ’ d falter. It ’ s happened once or twice, a bastard grabbing her ass and John has gone straight in to beast mode with fists flying, at one point there was even a pool cue involved. How he ’ s managed to avoid being arrested is beyond him.

Now he ’ s the exact thing he ’ s tried to protect her from. John ’ s the older, experienced man preying in her sweet, innocent ass. He gives it a squeeze with his free hand and she whines under him, in what he ’ s sure is pleasure. His other hand is busy with her dripping pussy. He feels her tightness stretch around his fingers and he can ’ t wait to fill her with his cock, but he wants her to come first, cause he ’ s not sure how long he ’ ll be able to last with her wrapped around him. He hooks his fingers to find her g-spot and Jo screams against his neck. As she comes she bites him a little and he can feel the convulsions of her sex hug his fingers hard. He holds her petite frame tight against him as she comes down, but not for very long. He knows he can wait no longer.

“ Fuck, John …” Jo breaths as he lets her go and lets a hand comb through her blonde locks.

“ Just you wait, baby …” His voice comes out as growl.  “ That was nothing. ”

John stokes his throbbing cock lazily a few times before he guides it to her entrance and slides in. He feels her little cunt stretch to accommodate his size, Jo flexes her muscles a little around him and he needs to focus so hard not to shoot his seed into her at once. She ’ s not making it easy for him; Jo ’ s delicate hands snake up to tangle in his hair and she kisses him deep with her pink lips.

What did he ever do to deserve this?

  
  


***

With John ’ s big cock buried deep inside her, Jo feels pleasure like she ’ s never known. He fills her up so perfectly, as if his cock was made for her sex, and she can ’ t hold onto a line of thought for long enough to actually tell him in any clear way. All she can do is moan and whimper under his touch and weight, but she ’ s sure he gets the point nonetheless. There is no mistaking Jo ’ s sounds for anything other than pleasurable. In fact she ’ s sure she ’ s never made sounds quite as desperate and wanting as these before, but then again she ’ s never been with someone like John.

John is making noises as well. He grunts and growls against her neck and lips and she rides the vibrations of his baritone voice into a deeper sense of here and now. Everything that belongs to the past gets muddled and disappears, as does the future. Jo doesn’t lend a thought to what might happen tomorrow, or next week or, next year anymore. Right now John is fucking her into oblivion under the open sky with the moon shining down on them, and that is all she needs, all she ’ ll ever need.

They fall into perfect sync, and Jo ’ s hips meet John ’ s thrusts in perfect timing. Her breath is heavy and shallow all at once, scattered with moans from the head of his member dragging against her g-spot, which is still tender and easily stimulated from the way his fingers forced the first orgasm out of her. She feels it building again, deep in her core, like a classic rock tune building up to its climax, and she does her best to lock onto his shoulders with her fingers, so she can smell him and feel him close to her as she comes. Her small fingers dig into his manly shoulders and she feels it coming, feels it reaching the height of the riff, and she has to scream out his name as it all comes crashing down on her and her sex clamps around his cock.

Still riding the wave, still hanging on to the waking world, Jo feels John twitch inside of her and bite softly down on her neck not to scream. She feels the warm sensation of his spendings spilling into her and she has never been more content. She lets herself drift momentarily away to collect herself from her unparalleled high as she feels John fall heavy on top of her.

  
  



End file.
